The Angel of Darkness
by Moonlight9913
Summary: Moonlight has lost her memories, and was transformed into a child by the Angel of Massacre, Ash or Angelina in order to become an angel. But Sebastian stands in the way, leading Moonlight to become a demon.Which one will she become?
1. Lost Memories

Moonlight: Yays new story! This is the next story after I Found You, so please read that first before you read this! Anyways, I own everything that's not from Inuyasha or Black Butler.

Chapter 1: Lost Memories

_**Moonlight's POV**_

I peacefully watched the sun rise from the horizon, making the sky glow like a peach. I jumped down from the tree that I was in. It has been a week since I found Sesshoumaru and Rin. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes from standing around.

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru!" I said in greeting. He nods his head, and I walked over to Rin. "Rin." I whispered. She mumbles something, but her voice was slurred from tiredness. She looks up and I smile down at her.

"Get up, silly! We need to leave!" I said, all bubbly. She moans, and sits up, stretching. I smile and walked away.

Everybody had finally gotten up and were already on the move to find Naraku. We had just walked by a flower field, when I began to get hungry. 'How am I to eat?' I thought. 'I can no longer eat human food. It would do no good to eat it.'

I think for a bit, trying to figure it out. Finally, I just gave up on it and went back to focusing on walking. We came across a field of silver white flowers, me unsure on what type they were. "Oh, wow!" Rin gasped as she ran out into the field.

"Look at all these flowers, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin exclaimed as she ran out into the field. I finally noticed a silvered hair woman out in the field. She looked so ghastly familiar, it scared me. "Rin…" I warn. She looked up. "What is it, Gekkou?" She asks. I was glancing at the lady.

"I don't think we she go in there, Rin…" I continued staring at the lady. Sesshoumaru was staring at her too. She looked up at me with a fake soft smile. She walked over to me, and I wanted to get away from there, immediately.

It seemed like it to the rest of us, except Rin. The lady walked up to me, and I wanted to slaughter her on the spot, but strangely I felt at home with her near. "What's this now? A demon and an angel in one? I must fix this right away!" She said, her touching my cheek.

I flinched back, ready to kill her. "Stay away from me." I warned. She just smiled. "Come now, Moonlight. I know you still have your angel side still in you. Why not become one?" She offered.

I glare at her. "I choose to be a demon, so I'm going to be a demon, and how do you know of me?" I inquire. She smiled. "Oh, but I am the queen's butler, do you not remember?" She questioned, coming closer.

Sesshoumaru stepped in front of me, and said to the lady. "What business do you have with Gekkou?" The lady looked up at Sesshoumaru with pure disgust. "That's none of your concerns, _demon._" She spat. I quickly glared at Jaken, warning him to keep his mouth shut.

Sesshoumaru lunged at the lady, and she dodged, pure white wings bursting out of her back. She attacks Sesshoumaru, and while they were fighting, I was getting Rin to safety. I had just gotten Rin into the treeline, when I was suddenly scooped into the air.

"Ugh, put me down!" I yelled, thrashing and kicking at the lady, who was now a guy. Not just any guy, but the queen's butler, just as the lady said. I continued screaming and thrashing, even kicked him square in the face, but he wouldn't budge.

"Put me down!" I continued yelling, to see that I was getting farther and farther from Sesshoumaru. I was about to transform into my demon form, when he suddenly jabbed the back of my neck. Everything quickly blacked out.

I wake up in a carriage, my mom sitting next to me. "Ah, I see that you're awake." She said kindly. Where was I? And where was I a moment ago? "What did you dream of?" My mother asked. I think hard trying to remember.

"I can't remember…" I said in a childish voice. I look down to realize that I'm five years old. But wasn't I just a thirteen year old? I was lost in thought when my mother interrupted. "Oh look! It's raining. How lovely!" She said.

My mother had a soft voice, and was always kind and gentle. That's where I got my personality from, my mother. She had light blond hair, almost white, and sapphire blue eyes. She too was paled skin, and had long hair too.

I look up to see it raining, now pouring very heavily. I rested my head on her arm. "Mom, where are we going?" I asked. "Silly we're going t…" but she wasn't able to finish. In the middle of her sentence, the carriage crashed, me flying out.

I hit the ground hard, and started rolling down the hill the road was built at the top. Everything was a blur, me rolling and crashing into things like sticks, rocks, and even a couple trees. Finally I land at the bottom, with my face smacking the ground.

Everything was spinning wildly, and red filled my vision. I wiped my eyes to see my hand covered in blood. My other hand refused to move. I look up on top of the hill. "Mother…" I whisper, and turned and started crawling back up the hill.

I realize that I'm in a forest now, the reason why I crashed into some trees. I crawled with only one arm and one leg. I began panting, and finally reached the top. I see the horses were gone, and the driver lying in the road, not moving.

I crawl to the carriage, leaving a blood trail behind. The carriage was smashed into a million pieces from crashing into a huge oak tree. I move the broken off door, and see my mother. It was a gruesome sight. Her head was smashed so much that her brain was hanging out, an eye hanging on, jaw broken, an arm missing, and half her side was torn off. And obviously, blood was everywhere.

My mother still had a kind expression on her face, as though she forgave the world for killing her. I saw something red glint in the trees. I look up, but it jumped so quickly out of the tree that all I could tell was its hair was red.

Tears began to spill down my face, as I crawled beside her chest, snuggling up against it. I began to cry, when a shadow loomed over me. I look up to see a man.

Too many tears were in my eyes, but I could tell he was dressed in black, had black hair, and his eyes seemed to glow pink. He looked awfully familiar… He bent over and scooped me up. I also noticed there was a well dressed boy behind him.

He smiled and everything went black.

I wake up in a dark room. I sit up and realized I'm in my bed, already dressed in a nightgown. I look at myself, to see my arms and legs were sewn up, and I touched my forehead. The crack was gone. I get up, and walked over to the window.

I touched my locket, and opened it. It played it's tune while I swayed to it. "Oh, your awake, madam?" I hear someone say behind me. I turn around to see the butler who had picked me up from my dead mother's arms.

Only this time, he had amber eyes. "Who are you?" I asked. He bowed. "I am Sebastian Michaelis, the Phantomhive butler. Right now, you are currently staying in the Phantomhive mansion. You took quite a spill didn't you, Moonlight?"

I turn towards him. "How do you know my name?" I asked. He smiled. "You don't remember? I am your father." My head began to spin. I remember those same eyes scooping me up from a lake, those same eyes that were in my dream.

He claps his hands together. "Well now, now that you are awake, we should immediately start the funeral for your mother." For your mother. For your mother. Those words kept flashing through my head. For your mother.

"Are you alright, Moonlight?" He asks. I blink and nod. He smiles, and walks over to a dresser, a black dress sitting on top of it. It was a beautiful long sleeved dress, with a necklace. (Me: similar to ciels necklace when he was a girl)

Sebastian changes me into it, and then tops it off with a small black hat, with a veil on it to cover my face. Sebastian lead me to a full mirror, and I looked at myself. "I look sad." I murmured. "You should be. This is your mother's funeral after all." Sebastian whispered.

We left the room, and Sebastian lead me outside to a carriage. They boy from when my mother was killed was standing there, his bangs pushed back over his head. He had an eye patch on, and looked to be around twelve years old.

"Greetings, Moonlight. I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive. I am very sorry for your loss." He said sadly, looking down at me. He looked awfully familiar too. "Come now, we must get going. We don't want the body to rot." Sebastian rushed us, us getting in.

Sebastian drove the carriage, so I was left alone with Ciel. I was beginning to get very curious why he was wearing an eye patch. I wanted to lift it up, but refrained myself from doing so. Instead, I asked softly "What happened to your eye, sir?"

He looked up surprised. "You don't have to answer that!" I said quickly, worried that I had touched a sensitive subject. "No, it is fine." He said reassuringly. I calmed down.

He touched his eye patch. "I was scarred in this eye by a creature." He merely said. "Oh…" I mumbled.

The carriage stopped, and Sebastian opened the door. "Come now, miss. We are here." He said. I got out, along with Ciel, and walked into the church. To my surprise, there was a lot of people here. I recognized no one.

I looked around, seeing that the place was full, except for a spot in the front. 'That must be for me.' I thought. I walked up the aisle, Ciel following. I notice that Sebastian wasn't in the church.

As I walked up the aisle, people gave me sadden expressions. I continued looking forward, not wanting to see their faces.

I took my seat in the front, along with Ciel. The priest began his speech, while I stared at my mother. She had a hat on, covering the left side of her head, so that it wouldn't show the ghastly wound. I noticed that there was a fake arm on her right arm as well. Her dress sunken into the side where there was nothing.

Tears slid down my face. I wanted to start screaming, but instead I held it in, and shivered. The priest's speech was finally over, and two men began to carry the coffin outside.

We went out there, and I noticed a long grey haired man, bangs covering his eyes, who too looked awfully familiar. "Strange. The Undertaker doesn't have a smile on his face. Something isn't right here." I hear Ciel say.

The Undertaker… the Undertaker… The Undertaker! I knew who this man was. He was my grandfather! That's why he is sad, because his daughter is dead. I walked over to him, and held onto his extremely long sleeve.

He looked down at me with surprise, but then smiled. People began whispering, as he said "It seems like you remember your grandfa, didn't 'cha?" him placing a hand on my head. What did he mean by that? I released his sleeve, as he began to bury my mother.

_2 Hours later…._

Nobody was left, except me, Ciel, and the Undertaker. Sebastian had joined us after the Undertaker had buried my mother. I then released on what he said earlier, about him being my father. This was the terrible man my mother told me about?

But he was just a mere butler, nothing else! "So Undertaker, why is it that you do not bare a smile on your face?" Ciel questioned. "Oh? I would have figured Moonlight would have told you awhile back that I'm her grandpa." He said, placing a hand on my head. Ciel was extremely shocked, and Sebastian turned white.

Suddenly, I remember who Sebastian and Ciel. I also remembered that in fact that I _was_ twelve, not five. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA. Back up!" I said. "Just what is going on here! A moment ago I was with someone, and another moment I'm a five year old!" I said. "Ah, I see that you regained some of your memories then." Sebastian said.

"My memories? What happened to my memories?" I inquire. Sebastian sighed. "That I do not know. All I know is, is that you are now a young child, your mother was killed, and your memories were erased, also the sign I put on your neck when you visited whomever you went to visit." He explained.

I thought hard to think what Sebastian was talking about, but couldn't think of them. "How did you find out I lost my memories?" I asked. "Isn't it obvious? You had no idea who I was when I picked you up from the carriage, nor in the mansion, when you asked me who I was." He explained some more.

I felt dumb. "Oh." He smiled. "Well anyways, it looks like you don't have a mother anymore. What will you do?" He questioned. "I don't know. Give the mansion she lived in to my cousin, I guess. I like to travel, so that's probably what I'm going to do." I answered.

"I see, interesting." Is all Sebastian says. Then a thought hit me. "Now that I think about it, wouldn't that mean I'm a Grim Reaper, too. Since your my grandfa?" I asked. The Undertaker nods. "You've been a Grim Reaper the whole time, you just weren't doing your job." He said.

"How did you think you were able to summon the Shadow Scythe?" He ask. What was he talking about? "What are you talking about?" I asked back. He chuckled. "I almost forgot, you lost your memory. Maybe if you see your jewel, you'll remember."

He thrusts his hand into my chest, and I gasped in pain. He removes his hand, and held in his hand a jewel.

"Remember this?" He asked, showing it to me. I remember everything about the jewel, what it could do and what not, except its name. But I do remember the Shadow Scythe.

"I remember the Shadow Scythe, and the jewel, just not its name." I said. "It's called the Jigoku Hikari, Hell's Light." The Undertaker said, as he place it back into my chest. I sewed the hole back up with a needle while the Undertaker explained the Shadow Scythe's history.

"You see, that is the very first Death Scythe, held by the first Grim Reaper, no The Grim Reaper. I was not the first Grim Reaper, no, the Grim Reaper was the first."

"The humans view of him is a skeleton in a black cloak. Well indeed he is, but instead of a normal typical looking scythe, it is your scythe, the Shadow Scythe. The Grim Reaper is the leader of the other Grim Reapers." He explained.

"Only one other creature was able to hold the Shadow Scythe besides him, and that would have been a fallen angel, or dark angel. In other words, an angel and a demon." I blinked.

"So basically, you're telling us that Moonlight, is not in fact a demon like she chose to be, but a Dark Angel?" Ciel questioned. The Undertaker nodded. "Indeed I am. Only, it seems she is once again human. The Grim Reaper takes a liking to those who are Half Angel and Half Demon. Who knows, maybe you'll meet him one day." The Undertaker said, looking at me.

"So I'm an angel and a demon?" I asked. Sebastian sighed, and the Undertaker chuckled.

We had gotten back to the mansion, Most of us already asleep. Sebastian explained to me that I was a demon, but since I am a child, I am a human once again. Ciel was already asleep, and I was in bed, staring out the window. There was no moon out tonight.

I eventually fell asleep.

I woke up on a sofa, my mother's to be exact. I sit up, and became thirsty. The place was dark, and I walked into the kitchen. I got a glass of milk, and drunk it. I put the glass into the sink, and turned to leave, but a cold feeling began to creep up my neck. I slowly turned my neck.

There, besides the table, was a dark, black, tall figure. It appeared to be faceless. I couldn't move. It began to walk closer. I still couldn't move. It had gotten closer, and I fell over from fear. It was just inches away from me.

I began whimpering, but I continued staring up at it. It was in front of me, and it reached its hand out towards me. It was that of a skeleton's. The moonlight shown onto its face, and it was revealed to be the face of my mother. "Moonlight…" She whispered. Finally, I was able to scream.

I woke up screaming. Sebastian came bursting through the door. "What is it?" He yelled. I was panting and gasping. He came over slowly, and pulled me into a hug. I was still gasping. "Shh… it was just a nightmare." He whispered, rocking me side to side.

Tears began to slide down my cheeks. I hugged him back, realizing that my mother was gone.

After a while, I finally was back to normal, thanks to Sebastian. He tucked me back into bed, and he turned to leave. I grabbed his tailcoat. "Please stay…" I whispered. His gaze softened.

"I will always stay with you, Moonlight." He said. "Could you sing me a song?" I asked quietly. He smiled. "Of course." He whispered.

"_Sing, darling._

_Sing the butterfly song._

_Sing darling sing_

'_till your sleeping for long._

_Faraway in uncharted land we may play with the lion and the lamb._

_Sing darling sing,_

_The butterflies are gone._

_Sing my darling,_

_Close your beautiful eyes…"_

My eyelids began to close slowly, until I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

_**Sebastian's POV**_

I watched Moonlight as her eyelids closed slowly, until they were closed. I bent over and kissed her smooth forehead. I was going to kill whoever did this to Moonlight. I opened my eyes and they glowed pink from my true eyes.

I removed my lips from Moonlight's head, and quietly slipped out of her room. I had to finish planning for tomorrow.

Moonlight: Yays, it's done! I hoped you liked!


	2. Demon or Angel?

Moonlight: Hey everybody! I don't own anything except Moonlight.

Chapter 2: Demon or Angel?

_**Moonlight's POV**_

I wake up with the sun's light seeping through the curtains. I sit up and stretched, then slipped out of bed. I transformed into a simple purple Victorian dress, and slipped into some purple flats.

Once I was done with that, I walked out the door and down the staircase. I saw Sebastian waiting for me at the door.

"Hmm? Is there something you need?" I asked. He nods. "You want to be a demon, right? Well we must get you back into a demon as soon as possible." He said. "But why?" I asked. "You need to be a demon right away is because you are weaker as a human, and so we have less thing to worry about." He explained.

I knew he was hiding something, but I didn't push any further. "Well, then what do I do?" I ask. "Well, first of all, we cannot train here in the human world. To many people might see. So first, we will need to go to Hell." He replied.

I blink. "So… when do we go?" I asked nervously. "Whenever I get my master's permission." He said. Sebastian walked past me, and up the stairs. I gulped. I didn't want to go to Hell. As soon as Sebastian left my sight, I ran up the stairs, and into my bedroom.

I crawled up my bed, and went into the frame. After a long while, I didn't hear anything. Then I began to hear footsteps. I hear it stop in front of the door, and I stopped breathing. I hear the door open, and I squeezed my eyes shut.

I hear the footsteps stop next to my bed, and I had to breathe. I silently began to breathe, and I opened my eyes. I see the bed curtains being lift up, and I brought my head back slightly. I see Sebastian looking around under the bed, and he made eye contact with me.

"Ah, there you are! Come now, we must get going." Sebastian said, as he got down on his knees to get me out. "No! I don't want to go to Hell!" I wailed. Sebastian grabbed underneath my arms, and was a lot stronger than me, prying me away from the safety of the bed frames.

"Come now, Moonlight. There's nothing to be afraid of. Especially if I'm there." Sebastian cooed, but it didn't work. "No no no no no no no!" I screeched, beginning to flip out. "Uh, Mister Sebastian? Is… everything alright?" I hear Meirin ask at the doorway. She was staring at me.

Sebastian turned his head. "Everything is alright, Meirin. I'm just getting Moonlight here to take her someplace _special._" Sebastian explained. Meirin adjusted her glasses. "Are you sure that's Moonlight? To me that looks like a child."

"Oh my, it seems that you need new glasses Meirin. This here is Moonlight." Sebastian said. Meirin took off running. Sebastian stood up. I realized that I didn't have a grip on the bed anymore. "No no no no no no no!" I screeched again, Sebastian walking out of the door.

"Calm down, Moonlight! There is nothing to be afraid of!" Sebastian said with a lot of force. I instantly became silent. Sebastian continued walking, down stairs, and out the door. I noticed for the first time that it was night time.

"Ah, a perfect time to go to the island." Sebastian sighs. The island? Hell was an island? It began to get darker around us, and Sebastian's presence was more noticeable. Sebastian was turning into his true self.

Dark abyss black wings began to sprout from his back, them stretching out as if they tied down for so long. His skin turned more into an ashy grey, and his butler clothes turned into something completely different.

His top part of his butler outfit turned into leather gloves that connected around his neck. His nails ripped out of the gloves, them razor sharp and black, so they look like the glove. Nothing else was covered in the upper part. The bottom part of his butler outfit turned into a unique skirt that seemed like it was floating around his hips, thanks to a bar that curves around his lower body.

The skirt is pitch black with holes scattered around it, and his shoes turn into leathery boots that go up to his thighs.

Horns sprout from his head, as a part of both horns intertwine with each other and become one, that goes around his head. His eyes turn into a magenta color, and the pupil into sharp cat eyed ones. I stare up at him in awe, me also still in his arms bridal style.

He smiled, revealing razor sharp teeth. "I almost forgot. You lost your memory, how pitiful. Well now, we must get going." Sebastian said, his voice a lot more cruel sounding. He flaps his wings once, and we were high into the air, the mansion no bigger than a penny.

Sebastian flapped his wings, making us go at lightning speed. I then noticed that he had a long slender black arrowed like tail, it whipping against the wind.

About an half hour later, Sebastian slowed his flapping of his wings. I looked down for the first time in a while, and we were over water, but it was very misty below.

I looked back up, and into the direction Sebastian was heading. Something big and dark loomed in front of us. It had a dark presence. I felt like I shouldn't be there, yet I was at home.

Sebastian tilted forward to head towards the ground, and he pulled back his wings, and right before he hit the ground, he pulled them back out.

He landed softly, and then began to walked into the forest that was on the island. The forest was dark and eerie and the pine branches looked black instead of green. A peaceful moonlight shown on the island, making it a bit more humble.

We came across a crumbled ancient building, a roof and most of the wall no longer intact. Inside of the building was a bench. Sebastian sat me down in the building, but not on the bench. I was curious what that bench was for.

"Sebastian, why is there just one single bench in this whole building?" I asked quietly, afraid that someone else was listening. "Do you really want to know?" He asked. I decided that I shouldn't know. I shook my head.

"That's what I thought." He said.

"Now then. The reason why we came here." Sebastian started. I rose my hand. "Yes, what is it?" He asked, clearly irritated. "I thought we were going to Hell" I said. He chuckled. "That was just to get you worked up over nothing, and apparently, it worked. And besides, at such a young age, you will continue dying from the heat." He added.

"Oh." Is all I said. I felt like an idiot for falling such an old trick. "Now, first of all, let's try this." Sebastian began. "Enter your mind. Focus on demons and I guess angels too. Breathe in and out, clear your mind." Sebastian commanded.

I realized that he was a lot taller than he should be, and not because of his boots. I ignored that fact, and did as Sebastian said, to clear my mind.

_Hours later…_

Nothing had happen. I opened my eyes, but then everything went black.

I open my eyes, to be laying on water. I stood up, now standing on the water. I looked around, then looked behind me. Behind me was two other me's, one with white wings, and one with black wings.

"It seems we meet again." I hear a deep voice say behind me. I turn around to see a demon with long black bushy hair, huge black wings, and was very handsome. His outfit was mostly of leather. The top part went up his neck, and covered his arms and everything. His long razor sharp nails was even covered in leather.

The bottom part was leather pants, with various sizes of belts and chains. He too had boots, but were different from Sebastian's. His didn't have a sphere on the heel, but instead looked like you were able to add on heels.

Horns sprouted from his head, them jet black and shiny. His eyes looked exactly liked Sebastian's. "Who are you?" I asked slowly. He looked confused. "You don't remember? I'd figure that you remember me, Moonlight." He sighed

"People have been saying that I lost my memory." I explained. "Then that explains a lot. You see, I have no connection with the outside world. Well then, I am the demon locked inside of you." He bowed. It seemed familiar.

"Anyways, you must choose one." He said, and disappeared. 'What was that all about?' I thought, as I turned my attention back to the other me's. Only this time, there was an angel next to the angel me, and Sebastian next to the demon me.

"Choose this one, Moonlight. You're better off being a clean angel, rather a filthy demon." The angel coaxed. "This one, Moonlight. Remember why you're even here, to become a demon." Sebastian said. They both kept saying things to lure me in, but I blocked off what they were saying, and focused which one to pick.

I choose the demon.

_**Sebastian's POV**_

Moonlight opened her eyes, from sitting there concentrating for an hour, but then passed out. I catched her quickly, and picked her up. 'She must have finally been able to enter her mind.' I thought. I hear someone behind me.

I whip around to see the Undertaker. I glared at him. "What's a Grim Reaper like _you_ doing on a island like this?" I questioned. He chuckled. "Nothing in particular, it's just I came here to say that Moonlight cannot be a demon nor an angel." The Undertaker pauses.

"If she chooses one, she will die completely."

Moonlight: Duh, duh, DUH! Muahahaha! I left it at a cliff hanger! I'z evil. Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. I Lose the Jewel

Moonlight: Heys everybodys! I don't own anything, but Moonlight!

Chapter 3: I Lose the Jewel

_**Sebastian's POV**_

"What did you say?" I growled. "I'm pretty sure you heard me loud and clear. Instead of worrying about me, ye should be worrying about Moonlight there." The Undertaker chuckled.

"Well then, how do I save her?" I asked reluctantly. The Undertaker smiled. "She needs to become both. Angel _and_ Demon." I frown at this. "If she doesn't, she will become dust." He added.

I turn my attention back to Moonlight. 'How am I going to save her?' I thought. I began to shake her slightly. Nothing happened. I continued to do this, while I thought on how to save Moonlight. "Moonlight, you need to pick both." I said to her ear, hoping that she could still hear me.

_**Moonlight's POV**_

I walked up to the Demon me, and I lifted up my hand. So did she. We were about to touch hands, when everything began to whirl around me. I fought to keep myself standing. I reached out to grab the demon me, and so did she.

"Moonlight, you need to pick both." I heard Sebastian say, up in the air somewhere. I blinked, remembering the conversation with the Undertaker, on how he said I was both. I understood, and stuck out both hands.

The two other ones also did. We connected hands, and a bright light filled my vision, then everything blacked out.

_**Sebastian's POV**_

I continued to shake Moonlight slightly. I could tell it was working. Suddenly, black and dark red flames began to emanate off of her, her hair growing much longer. Her hair come out from its ponytail, and her nails began to grow longer. They became pitch black and razor sharp.

I let go of her, and she was floating there, like she was lying on a bench. The black and red flames enveloped her, her clothes burning away into dust. Black leather began to form on her for clothes. A large black leather cloak began to form, that went down to the bottom of her feet.

On her feet, black leather boots began to form that went up to her knees. Leather pants formed on her legs, as a black leather shirt formed, underneath the cloak. The cloak snapped around her chest with buckles, and black leather gloves formed on her hands, her razor sharp nails ripping through them.

Her hair began to have two strands of black highlights in the front. Wings came out, hers like mine, huge dark black abyss ones. When her feathers fell off so no one could see her, white and black ones were mixed together, yet her wings were pitch black.

She opened her eyes. They were the demon trademark eyes. She stood up, and wobbled a bit, almost falling over. I catch her, and she holds her head. I smile. "You're finally a demon." I annoucened. "No, no, no! A dark angel!" The Undertaker corrected. I glare at him.

Moonlight was still silent, and still holding up her head. "Good, now can we go back?" She whispered. "My head hurts, and I'm tired…" She barely finished before she passed out from exhaustion. I pick her up, and flapped my wings once, already halfway up into the air, leaving the Undertaker behind.

Hour later…

We get back to the mansion, and I turn back into a butler once again. But Moonlight was still her true self. I quickly zoom into the mansion, everyone asleep. I set Moonlight on her bed, and stood at the door, waiting for her to awaken.

_**Moonlight's POV**_

I opened my eyes, to see a ceiling. I looked over to see a window. 'I'm in my room…' I thought. I sat up to see Sebastian at the doorway, staring at me. "Sebastian?" I whispered. He smiled. "Good, are you going to stay awake this time?" He joked. I glare at him. "Ha ha, very funny." He just smiled innocently.

"Well now, you better get up. Don't want you laying there all day. You need to go try out your new power. Apparently, that fool of an undertaker says that you aren't a demon, but an Angel of Darkness." I thought for a bit.

"I can see how that works. Considering that I have Angel and Demon blood in me." I said. Sebastian sighed. "The Undertaker already explained this to you a while back, during the funeral if I recall." I blink. "Oh." Sebastian quickly changed the subject. "Any who, get up already or do I need to repeat myself?"

I sigh. "No need to be touchy." I muttered under my breath. "Hmm? Did you say something?" Sebastian questioned. "Nothing, nothing." I quickly replied.

…

We went outside, behind the mansion. "Good, good. Now, first things first. You need to know how to disguise yourself when with humans. I'd imagine it would be simple, thanks to that jewel of yours." Sebastian said, circling and examining me. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Getting a better look at your true form." I felt awkward. "Why…?" I asked again. "Because, I didn't get a good look at you before."

He frowned. "Hmm, I wonder… Ah never mind." I got curious. "What?" I asked. Sebastian waved his clawed hands. "Nothing." I got even more curious. I got right in his face, my eyes wide. "Whhhhhaaaaaaat?" I tried again.

He moved his head back, irritated. "Do you really want to know?" He then asked. I nod my head furiously. He sighed. "I was thinking if you could possibly be a full demon, then a full angel at a different time."

"I bet so!" I yelled. Off in the distance, I saw something with huge black wings flying towards us. Sebastian noticed too, but took no effort to attack it. It came closer, and I realized it was a young girl demon, with a messenger bag, envelopes stuffed in it.

She had long blonde hair, but at the top were black roots. She had a green eye and a light blue eye. Her outfit looked like a hooker police outfit for some reason. She had a top that only went half way down her belly, it black and red.

The shoulders had razor sharp spikes sticking out of them. She had on really short black leather shorts, and black leather high heal boots that went to her knees. She wore black leather biker boots with spikes on the knuckles. She wore a police officer hat that was black and red.

I heard Sebastian sigh, while she landed for off. She came running at us. She topped a couple feet in front of us, and made a peace sign with her fingers, her grinning a wide smile that revealed two razor sharp canines.

"Hi there!" She yelled. She looked no older than me, but a bit older. "You got a letter from Leader!" she yelled to me. Sebastian looked surprised. "From Leader? Are you sure." She sighed. "Duh! I've never messed up on my job, Sebastian!"

"Hang on! I've got so many questions! Sebastian, how does she know you!" I yelled. Sebastian smiled. "Of course. This here is Lydia, the Hell Messenger. She delivers letters to demons all over the world. As a part of her job, she needs to know every single demon and where they are."

I whistled. "Tuff job." She nods. "Sure is! Heaven, I don't get paid enough for this but aw well! I can't complain! Any who, this is for you!" She pulled out a blood red envelope with a black seal on it. "Well tootaloo~!" She yelled, and flew up into the air.

Once she was out of ear shot, I whispered to Sebastian "She reminds me a lot of Grim Reapers." Sebastian nod his head in agreement.

I looked over the envelope before opening it. The letter, too, was blood red. I opened it and it said:

"_Dear Moonlight,_

_I have summoned you because I need to speak with you, and you only. This is a private matter, and I don't wish to speak of it in this letter, knowing that somebody is probably reading with you. Come to me in the next day or so immediately or I will send someone to retrieve you._

_Yours truly,_

_Leader "_

The first thing I asked was "His name isn't really 'Leader' is it?" Sebastian chuckled. "Of course not! It's just more like a code. In case the letter falls out of the bag and someone else gets it. You saw the bag didn't you? That's one thing Lydia is bad at, keeping her letters organized and this happens often, just never with red envelopes." I nod my head, understanding.

"Well then, I suppose you know where you're going?" He asked. "To Hell?" I guessed. He nodded. "But where in Hell, exactly?" I asked. "Remember that large building?" He questioned. I nod. "That's were." He answered.

I clap my hand together. "Ok, then! I guess I better get going!" Sebastian waved. I waved back and leapt into the air.

Hours later…

I finally got back to Death Island, and landed. I walked and walked, getting a better view at everything, and finally came across the cave leading to Hell. I walked in and continued to walk and walk, until I saw the ebony gates of Hell.

There were the same guards, Fang and Josh, guarding the gates. When they saw me, they looked surprised. "What?" I asked. "Nothing, it's just you look smaller." Josh said. I was embarrassed. "Too much explaining! I need to get in." I yelled, quickly changing the subject.

They nod and open the gates. They gates opened slowly, and I entered. Hell looked pretty much the same, ancient buildings, fires spreading around, people screaming as they get their heads chopped off, nothing special.

I quickly located the building Sebastian was talking about and I flew to it. On my way, I saw some Succubus's flying around the building, cackling and screeching. I also noticed they were holding some humans in their arms, threatening to drop them.

I continued to stare, and landed, walking up to the door. I ended up bumping into someone, and I quickly whipped my head around. "I'm so sorry!" I apologized but the demon but a finger to my mouth. The demon had short black hair, with two strands of white hair in the front. He had a black leathery shirt that only covered half of his belly.

He wore a long black cloak, it covering half of his face. He had black leather gloves, and was wearing a silver cross. He had leathered black pants, and for once, normal black shoes. On his pants were a couple of chains, one with a small skull on it.

He had black wings, a couple of white feathers falling from them. Under his right eye was a unique marking, that looked like something splattered on his face. His eye color was like a very light yellow that looked like crystals.

I was in such a trance that I didn't notice his white feathers, falling from his wings. "No need to apologize, little one." He said softly. His voice was so soothing, like silk. I wanted to fall asleep right then and there, but I snapped back to reality.

"Wait a minute, you have white feathers falling from your wings! Doesn't that mean that yo-"You're a dark angel?" He finished. He nods, then just walks away. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" I yelled. He stuck a hand up. "I presume you're here to talk with someone?" and continued walking.

He was right. I turned my attention back to the building. I walked in, and saw a tall podium, with someone at the top. I walked up to the podium and yelled "Hello?" The person, more like a skeleton with glasses, leaned over.

"Yes? Do you have an appointment?" He asked, as I figured it out, in a dark raspy voice. I nod, and threw up the letter, him catching it. He quickly threw it back down as soon as he got it. "Go ahead and go on back. Make sure you turn left, right, and then go straight ahead." He said after I caught the letter.

I looked behind the podium to see a double door. I walked to the door, and it opened on its own. I walked in and looked both sides. I saw many doors. I quickly turned left, getting nuances from so many doors, and followed the skeleton's instructions.

I stopped at a huge door, and knocked. It opened, revealing a man sitting on a tall throne, a smaller throne next to him, empty. The man had long silver hair, very pale skin, and icy blue eyes. He had a black crown on, along with black armor, with a black cape too.

I entered the room, then said. "Did you call for me?" I asked quietly, sensing his aura, which was so powerful, it was almost killing me. He lifted his head from resting on his fist. "Yes, I have. I have summoned you to retrieve that jewel of yours." I blinked. "May I ask why?" I said, not really wanting to give it up.

"It needs to be destroyed." He said sternly. I nearly fainted. "B-but why!" I stuttered. "It will not end your life, that was just added in there so that no one will try to destroy it." He reassured. I choked on my own spit. "Will I have my powers still?" I asked.

"No, you will not have your power anymore, to transform or what so ever. You will only have your immortality and Angelic and Demonic powers. Does that answer your pathetic questions?" He hissed. I scrunched back in fear.

"Y-yes, my lord." I stuttered. The tension in the let up a little. "Good, now hand it over." He commanded. I had my dagger appear, and thrust it into my chest, pulled out the jewel, stuck the dagger in my boot, and sewed up the wound.

I threw up the jewel and he caught it. He squeezed the jewel and it turned to dust. I was taken aback. "But I thought that only a certain tool could only break it!" I yelled. "_I'm_ that tool, you fool. Now leave. Before I lose my patience and decide to continuously kill you."

I quickly turned around, but before I left, I turned around. "Before I leave, I have one more question." He sighed. "Go on." I gathered my courage. "What is your name?" He chuckled. "I have many names that the mortals give me. Satan, Lucifer, Hades, Pluto, Abaddon, and many more, but I give my true name to no one, except my queen. You have no right to call me anything else but 'my lord'. Now _go!_"

I quickly high tailed it out of there, and quickly left Hell. I quickly left the island, and quickly flew back to the mansion. As soon as I got there, I quickly went inside, went to my room, and fell asleep on my bed.

_**Sebastian's POV**_

I saw Moonlight walk quickly to her room so I followed. She walked in, and fell asleep on her bed. 'Strange…' I thought. 'She's a demon and an angel, yet she sleeps. Perhaps it's the Grim Reaper power in her.' I thought again, walking in.

I pick her up and tucked her under her covers, then turned and left, quietly closing the door behind me.

Moonlight: Yays! It's done! Sorry it took so long to write! I've been drawing pictures on Deviantart (same user name) Hope you enjoyed!


	4. On the Hunt

Moonlight: Don't own anything except Moonlight

Chapter 4: On the Hunt

_**Moonlight's POV**_

I woke up, stretching and yawning. I sit up to realize that I fell asleep, and that I was under the covers. 'Sebastian…' I thought. I get up, and tried to transform, but remembered that I can no longer do so. I look down to see that I'm no longer a demon but me, a five year old child.

I was wearing something different though. I was wearing a black and red dress, the sleeves black. I had on black boots that were just normal black boots. I sigh. I decided that I was going into town today, to look around, mostly trying to find Grell.

I opened my door, and peered out. No one was here. I slipped past the door and closed it quietly. I snuck down the hallway, along with the stair case. I made it to the door, and opened it. Sebastian was blocking the way.

"Just were do you think _your_ going?" He questioned. "To town…?" I answered. "Oh no you're not. You still need to be taught about demons. Come!" He grabbed my ear, and pulled me through the door. "Ow, ow, ow, ow! Stop it! Stop it, Daddy!"

Sebastian abruptly stopped, along with me. 'What did I just say?' I thought. He stared down at me in a scary way. "Uh... it just…. Slipped." I explained slowly. He blinked, getting out of his trance. "Well then." He dusted himself off, releasing my ear.

I rubbed it, and he continued on. I followed, knowing that he would grab my ear as soon as I tried to leave. We made it out back, by the lake. "Alright then, now try transforming into a demon, now that that pesky messenger won't interrupt us."

I did the same thing I do with the jewel, and I transformed. "Good. Now transform back." Sebastian commanded. So I did. "Ok, it seems you got the transforming down pretty good. Now let me see your hand."

I stuck out my right hand. Sebastian examined it. I realized that my nails were black, with small white dots on them. Sebastian continued to examine it, then all of a sudden he went "Ah!" He removed his glove, still holding my hand, and dropped his glove.

I saw Sebastian's contract symbol on his left hand, along with his black nails. He released my hand, and grabbed my left hand. He began to examined that hand, and it too had black nails, with white dots in them.

All of a sudden, Sebastian grabbed the skin of my hand, and began pulling it off. "Uh… ow… ow…OW!" I began to freak out, as blood began to pour off of my hand, my skin still attached and a foot away from my hand.

Sebastian was behind me now, holding onto my shoulder to prevent me from running away. I was crying now for some reason, and continued to back up, even though Sebastian was right behind me. I heard a snap, and pain engulfed my hand.

Sebastian quickly covered my mouth with his covered hand, as I screamed from the pain. 'Why was it so painful?' I thought to myself as I screamed. 'I've been through more painful things than this!' Sebastian pulled out a bandage and began to wrap my hand up with it.

I sniffed as Sebastian finished. "Alright, now see me in a couple of hours. If not, then _I'll hunt you down._" He threatened. I gulped. "And _stay _here, or at least tell me where you are going." He added. I nod, and turned and ran toward town. I looked down at my hand, it was beginning to turn a light red already.

I looked up, and saw that I was already in town. I jumped onto the nearest building, surprised that no one saw me. I kept jumping to rooftop to rooftop, heading to the church, it being the highest building in town, thanks to the tower for the bell.

I got there, and my whole body began to burn a bit. 'It must be from being a demon.' I guessed. I continued anyway, and finally got to the top. I scanned for Grell. I saw a flash of red in the distance. I gasped, and jumped, crashing into someone.

"Hey, watch it kid!" The person yelled. I looked up to see a young man, with blonde hair, the bottom roots black. He wore a black suit, and had thick black framed glasses. He also had greenish yellowish eyes, like Grell's and Scarlet's.

"Hey, wait a minute… you look like the girl that Grell sempai has been talking about. Only, you look a bit younger…" I quickly interrupted. "Where is Grell!" The guy looked surprised. "I guess you are the girl then. He's been worried about you. Here, I'll call him."

He pulled out a cellphone, and dialed a couple of numbers, then he put it up to his ear.

He waited for a bit, then said "Hey Sempai! It's me Ronald…ya… I called because I found a girl that looks a lot like the girl you talk about all the time back at the office…uh huh… alright then… bye!" He hung up.

Immediately, I saw the red hair far out in the distance, beginning to make its way towards us, and it was coming fast. Soon, I was able to make out Grell, and he had his arms opened wide. "Moonlight~!" He yelled, as he crashed into me with a hug.

I hugged him back as I regained my balance. Grell picked me up, and started snuggling me. "Oh Moonlight! I was so worried about you after the carriage reck! I was sure if you were alright or not!"

I thought about my mother. "You're the one who collected her soul, didn't you?" I ask quietly. Grell stopped. He looked down at me and said "Yes, it was her time of dying. The bolt that kept the horses with the carriage came loose, causing the whole wreck." He explained.

I sighed. "That's fine. If it was her time to die, then it was her time to die." Grell sat me down, and began to circle me. "You look like a demon." He announced, but was still circling me. "I _am_ one." I said. Grell abrubtly stopped, and the Ronald guy gasped.

"Well technically, by the Undertaker, I am a Dark Angel." I explained. The Ronald guy gasped. "_The _Undertaker? He's the first Grim Reaper! I looked into it and found out a lot of things about him." He said.

I nod. "He's my Grandpa." I added. This time, they both gasped. I nod. "And he also said I'm part Grim Reaper, and that reminds me, Grell~!" I whined to Grell. I gave him the puppy eyes, and asked "Can I go to the Grim Reaper Academy~?"

He looked devastated between taking me to the Academy, or listening to the rules, and not taking me to the Academy. "Oh no, Sempai!" Ronald yelled, hitting Grell upside the head. "You gotta listen to the rules! No demons allowed! And to add, we should probably kill her!"

I smirked inwardly, while on the outside, I continued the puppy dog eyes. "Aw, but Ronald! Look at her!" Grell whined, pointing at me. Ronald looked, gasped, then now look devastated between choosing. "Please?" I ask quietly.

Grell squeals, and Ronald goes "Aww!" Grell quits squealing then announces "She's going to the academy!" Ronald nods his head in agreement, and I giggle a childish giggle. Grell squeals once more.

…

We were leaping to building to building, me on Grell's back. After a while, we finally got to the Grim Reaper society, now we were just making our way to the biggest building there, the Grim Reaper Academy.

"Why does everything have 'Grim Reaper' in it?" I ask Grell. He shrugs. "Dunno. Just how it was named I guess." He answered. We stop at the giant building, and enter. As we enter, I saw the Undertaker walking towards two double doors.

"Grandfa!" I yelled, jumping off of Grell. He stopped and turned around and smiled. Some people gasped, and others stared in amazement. I jump to the Undertaker, him catching me. I hug him, as he asks "My, what a pleasure it is to see you here today, my dear. I would have never thought on seeing you here." The Undertaker greeted, as he hugged me.

More people gasped, and stared. Grell and Ronald came running up. "Is it true she's your granddaughter?" Ronald asked. The Undertaker nodded. "Sure is." People began to form a crowd around us.

"What is the meaning of this?" I hear a man yell. "You all should be working, not molesting the Undertaker!" I see a man with a nicely short cut haircut, that looked like he had no emotion, shooing away people by telling them to get back to work.

"Oh, Will!" Grell shrieked. "Look here! This is my Goddaughter I've been telling everybody about!" He yelled. Will looked at me. He frowned. "Why are you hanging from the Undertaker's neck?" It sounded like he was going to go on, but the Undertaker interrupted.

"This here is Moonlight, my granddaughter, so why wouldn't she?" The Undertaker teased. Will looked surprised a bit. Will frowned. "She looks like a demon." He hissed at the word demon. "That because she is." The Undertaker stated.

People who were still hanging around gasped, some left their jaws hanging. "Well, actually she's a Dark Angel." The Undertaker added.

"A Dark Angel? Here? But Leader let's Dark Angels use his scythe!" Ronald yelled. "Why are you now asking this?" Grell questioned. "Because! Aren't I allowed too?" He questioned back. "Enough!" Will commanded.

He turned to me. "If you are a Dark Angel, then summon the Shadow Scythe." Will said. I jump off of the Undertaker, and easily summoned the scythe. People gasped, beginning to surround us again. "Get to work!" Will yelled.

"So! I came here to see if I can join!" I said, changing the subject. Will looks at me, then to the Undertaker. The Undertaker nods, then Will looked back at me. "Alright then, you are going to need to fill out some papers. Grell, you help her." He pulls paper out from his suit.

He hands them to me, and I looked at them. For some reason, I could only read some of it. Grell takes them from me, and begins reading it. "No, no, no, no, _no,_ no, no..." Grell says, continuing it, also throwing the papers around, while the Undertaker catches them, filling out the papers.

_**Later…**_

I was given a black dress, with beginners glasses. I found out that Will's name is actually William T. Spears. He said that I would have been given a beginners scythe, but I already had the Shadow Scythe.

I was just leaving my classroom, when I saw Sebastian, way down the hallway, charging at me, an angry look on his face. A bunch of Grim Reapers were after him, trying to hit him, but he was too angry and focused on me, that he was invincible at the moment.

I gasped, and turned tailed and ran back into the class room. I ran to the window, jumped out of it, and ran down the Academy yard, running as fast as I could.

But I felt someone lift my up by my collar, and began to run really fast. I look up to see Sebastian, him focusing on getting out of there. As soon as he got out of there, he continued running, but looked down at me, giving me a death glare. I gulped.

…

We got back to the manor, and Sebastian was having a "talk" with me. "Just what do you think you're doing?" He questioned me, standing right in front of the chair I was sitting in, his hands bunched into a fist on his hips.

I look down.

"I told you to be back here in a couple of hours, but it looked like I had to truly hunt you down!" He continued glaring at me. "Don't make me do that again, or else I will tie you to my back to make sure that you stay here!" Sebastian threatened.

I sniffed.

"Now, your hand." Sebastian commanded, sticking out his hand. I give him my left hand, and Sebastian said "Just as I thought. Here, have a look." I look up to see a pentagram on my hand. I gasp. It was an eight pointed star, with another pentagram in the middle.

There was a ring around it, that looked like Sebastian's. "This here, is your contract symbol. I'm pretty sure you know what it's for." Sebastian explained. I nod my head. I yawned, suddenly getting tired. I fight to keep my eyes open, as Sebastian scoops me up, carrying me to my room.

Sebastian got me changed and tucked me in. He kissed my forehead, and left my room. I almost fell asleep, when I remembered Nightshade. 'She goes to the Academy doesn't she? Of course she does! She left with… but she has a contract with Sebastian…' I continued to ponder for a long while, only to make myself cry.

'But Sebastian can't absorb Nightshade's soul!' I begin to cry some more. I get up, and crept out of my room, sniffling. I crept down the hallways, towards Sebastian's room. I sniffed some more, and saw that his room was dark.

I push it opened lightly, to see that no one was in there. "What is it, Moonlight?" I hear Sebastian say behind me. I turn around, sniffling. "Come now, why are you crying?" Sebastian asked, squatting down to my height.

He wiped away my tears as I sniffed. He closed his arms around me, and I started crying again. Sebastian began to rock me back and forth, then picked me up, taking me into his room. He tucked me into his bed, and gave me another kiss.

"Good night, Moonlight. I'm here, if you need anything." Sebastian whispered. He went to his desk, and lit a candle.

I knew what I was going to do tomorrow, but if I succeeded, it meant going on Sebastian's Death List.

Moonlight: Yesh! I's done! Mwahaha! I also left it at a cliff hanger! Mwa! Anyways, leave a review on what you think!


	5. Soul Separation

Moonlight: I don't own anything except Moonlight.

Chapter 5: Soul Separation

Moonlight's POV

I woke up early, to start planning my day on how to remove Nightshade's contract with Sebastian. I got up, got dressed into a random dress that was just lying around in the hallway, then went to find Ciel's bedroom.

I wandered around the mansion, trying to remember were Ciel's bedroom was. I continued to wonder around for a long time, then came to a fancy door. I open it, to see a bed with Ciel sleeping in it. I crept in there quietly, then got to the edge of the bed.

I was about to touch Ciel, when somebody picked me up by the collar. "Just look at you, Moonlight. Don't you know how to dress yourself?" I hear Sebastian tease. I look up to see Sebastian smirking at me, him still holding me.

I hear Ciel grumble and Sebastian quickly leaves the room, still holding me by the collar. Sebastian shuts the door quietly, then holds me correctly, carrying me to my room. "Now what were you doing, Moonlight? Trying to wake up the master?" Sebastian questions, while fixing my dress.

I stayed quiet. Sebastian finishes, and looks up. "Well?" He says. "Yes, I was trying to wake up Ciel." I mumbled. "And _why _were you trying to wake up the master?" He questions further.

"Because, I wanted to ask him someting." I answered. I noticed that I sounded like a five year old, and Sebastian noticed too. "Then you can ask me." Sebastian said reassuringly, but I shook my head. "Uh-uh, the question is for Ciel." I said, Ciel sounding more like Sthiel.

Sebastian studied me for a moment, then sighed. "You're going to have to wait, then. The master is still sleeping. Go do something, but _stay here_." He said, putting a lot of emphasis on the stay here part.

I nod. I turn and wander away from Sebastian, wandering down the hall once again.

…

I finally made it to the door, thanks to Meirin's help, and went outside to further plan on breaking the contract between Nightshade and Sebastian. I turned around the corner to see a huge white wolf, sleeping by the fountain.

I gasp, and it looks up. It wags its tail, and comes running at me. I fall over from fear, and it walks up in front of me. It licks my face, more like my whole body, and whines. I look around, for Finny, somehow knowing that he'll know the wolf's name.

I spotted him in the distance, working on a shrub. "Finny!" I yell as loud as I could. He looks up, and waves. I wave back, then signaled him to come over. He runs over quickly, saying "What is it Moonlight?"

Sebastian had explained to the servants that I had some sort of disease that causes me to age backwards, taking care of the servants suspicions towards me looking like a five year old.

"What's the wolf's name?" I ask. Finny looked confused. "It's Pluto, remember? You must be getting sick, you'd better go back inside." I didn't want to go inside, so I blamed Sebastian. "But Sebastian told me to go outside." I whined.

"Oh, then I guess you better stay outside. You must be getting some fresh air then." Finny guessed. I nod my head. "Well then, I got to get back to work then. See ya later!" Finny ran back to his bush. I turn back to Pluto, who was nudging my side.

"Hi, Pluto!" I greet. He wags his tail. I climb onto his nose, and he lifts his snout. I climb onto his head, then his back. I scratch behind his ears, and he wags his tail, again. He begins to run in circles, getting excited.

All of a sudden, flames engulf him, and then he transforms into a man. He catches me in his arms, and he begins to lick me. "Wah! What happened!" I scream, kicking and thrashing. Pluto let's go of me, him confused.

I look up at Ciel's window to see him walking around. I wave goodbye to Pluto and run into the mansion. I shut the door, and turned around, only to crash into Pluto. "What are you doing in here Pluto?" I question.

All he does is pants like a dog. I sigh, then ran up the stairs, Pluto following. I run to Ciel's bedroom, and opened it. No one was in it. "Hmm, he must be in his studies." I thought out loud.

I turned around, and ran towards the studies. I saw Sebastian leave the studies. Once he did, I ran in, Pluto still following. Ciel was sitting at his desk, drinking tea. He looks up and asks "What is it, Moonlight?"

I gulped. I felt weird, being alone with Ciel. "Um, I was wondering… you see… could you maybe, somehow, destroy Sebastian's contract with Nightshade?" Ciel shook his head. "If I do that, then I'll be destroying my contract with Sebastian as well.

"You see, our souls are intertwined. That's the whole reason why Nightshade was pulled into this mess. So if you want to destroy her contract with Sebastian, you'll have to break our souls I'd imagine. Once you get our souls separated, then I'll help you." Ciel agreed.

I sigh. "How am I supposed to do that?" I ask. Ciel just looked at me. "Moonlight, I'm not a demon. I don't know these things. Go ask Sebastian or something. Now please leave, I need to work on some papers." Ciel commanded, shooing me away.

I went over to Ciel and hugged him. He was taken aback. "Hey, get off of me!" I let go, and bowed. "Thank you for trying to help me, Ciel." Ciel blushed, and just went "Hmph!"

I left, and wandered around, trying to find the door again. I began to look for Meirin again. "Meirin!" I called out, getting lost. I looked behind me, getting scared. "Meirin?" I call out again. I faced forward again, crashing into someone.

I look up to see Sebastian. He looked down, and smiled. "Yes, Moonlight?" I blink. "I… can't find the way outside." Sebastian sighed. "This way!" He said, turning around. He stopped suddenly, and walked behind me, picking up Pluto.

"Just what is this doing in here?" He questioned. Pluto wagged his tail and panted. "Um, he followed me in…" I explained. Sebastian sighed again, and continued leading me out, still holding Pluto by his collar that I never noticed before.

…

Sebastian lead me out, and threw Pluto out. Pluto whined, and I skipped out. "Thank you, daddy!" I called. Sebastian looked surprised, then smiled. "Do not leave the mansion again!" He called, then went back inside the mansion.

I was going to leave anyway. I transform into my Dark Angel form, and flew into the sky, going to town to look for Grell. He would know how to separate souls, since he works with them every day.

I got to town, and started looking for Grell. I found him quickly, since I was so high in the air. I dove at him. "Grell~!" I yelled, my arms stretched out wide. He looked up, surprised. He saw me, and he jumped into the air.

"Moonlight~!" He yelled, his arms also stretched out wide. We crash into a hug, and I laugh. Grell began snuggling me again. "Oh, Moonlight! It's good to see you again so soon! How is my goddaughter doing?" He asked.

"I'm good! I just wanted to ask you a question, Godfa!" I said, causing Grell to squeal. He sat me down, and waited for me to ask the question.

"I was wondering if you knew how to separate souls…" Grell was surprised. "What do you need to be doing with something like that?" He questioned. "Saving another soul from being eaten by a demon." I explained.

Grell started squealing again. "You really are a Grim Reaper! Of course I know how! It's just rare to come across something like that." Grell said. "Can you do something for me then?" I ask sweetly, putting on my puppy dog eyes again.

Grell started squealing, yelling "Oh, how can I resist! You're so adorable!" Grell started snuggling me again.

…

Grell, of course, agreed to help me. I explained what I wanted to do. To separate Nightshade's soul and Ciel's. I also added that he was probably going to see Sebastian. "Oh, how can I really resist! To see Sebastian! It's been too long! I must see him!" Grell fangirled, err, boyed.

"So, where's Nightshade?" I asked. "In some hotel, I believe. Oh, it's that one!" Grell said, pointing to a hotel in the distance. "Really!" I yelled, getting excited. I jumped off of Grell, which I was hanging on too.

I jumped into the air, and started flying to the hotel. I landed in front of it, along with Grell. I transform into my disguise. I began to get hungry. "Come on, Grell!" I yelled, dragging Grell's hand. I drag Grell up to the counter, and asked the man "Excuse me, but do you have a resident named Nightshade?"

The man looked surprised. "Uh, yes… Their name is Nightshade Linton. Is that the one?" I thought. "Hmm, did they have blonde hair with blue highlights?" I asked. The man nodded.

"What room are they in?" Grell asked. The man just stared at Grell, mostly at his hair. Grell sighed. "I was born with it, now answer my question! You see, my daughter is cousins with her, and would like to see her."

The man blinked. "Her room number is 203." I wave. "Thank you, sir!" I say in a childish voice. The man smiled.

I went to Nightshade's room alone, Grell getting carried away by looking at all the guys. I knock and Nightshade answers. "Oh, hi there!, little girl! Are you selling something? If it's cookies, I'll buy them!" She said happily.

I sigh. "Uh-uh, it's me Moonlight." I said. I notice that voice now completely sounded like a five year olds. Nightshade frowned. "Moonlight, huh? Well, then _Moonlight, _where's Sebastian?" I shrugged. "At the mansion, probably cleaning the library right about now."

Nightshade seemed unimpressed. "Look, Grell here is with me, he's just looking at other guys." I explained. Nightshade gasped. "Grell's here! Let's go see him!" She ran past me, and I quickly caught up to her.

We found Grell in the lobby, squealing over guys. "Godfa!" I yelled, in a really childish voice. Grell looked up, and ran towards me. "Moonlight! You found Nightshade!" I nodded, crashing into Grell with a hug.

"Alrighty then! Let's get on with separating your soul from that brat that Sebastian loves oh _so _much!" Before Grell could go any farther, I pulled him outside into an alley. "We don't want people to see!" I scolded.

Nightshade followed us a bit nerviously, and Grell pulled out his chainsaw. He turned it on, and plunged it into Nightshade's chest completely. I gasped. "What are you doing!" I yell. "Doing what you asked for! Separating Nightshade's soul from Ciel's!"

Ciel's POV

I cough up blood, a whole in my chest, and flesh flying everywhere, as if a chainsaw was in my chest. Sebastian ran over to me, and was confused. He stuck his hand into the whole in my chest to see if someone was doing it, but nothing happened to him.

I saw my life flash before my eyes, as everything black out.

Moonlight's POV

I saw Nightshade's Cinematic Records fly out of her chest. Grell stood there, trying to pinpoint one. He grabbed one, and I saw that it was blank. He cut that one, and it turned blood red. All of Nightshade's Cinematic Records started to rewind back into Nightshade, and her hair began to turn into the shade like Ciel's.

Her eye turned into the same sapphire blue as Ciel's and the whole in her healed quickly. "There! Their souls have been separated!" Grell announced. Nightshade coughed up blood, and sat up. "What was that?" She asked.

I explained everything, including how I was a child.

I see… so you really are Moonlight then, aren't you." Nightshade murmured. She smiled, and hugged me. "Thank you for caring about me so much!" She whispered. I hugged her back. "You're welcome."

…

We all headed back to the mansion, including Grell, which I was hanging onto again. We made it back and I jumped off and ran to the door. I burst through the door, and ran to Ciel's studies. I opened it, to see Sebastian holding Ciel.

"Let go of me, now! I'm fine." Ciel commanded, not noticing me yet. Sebastian sat him down on his chair, and looked up at me. "Yes? Do you need something?" Sebastian asked. I nodded. Ciel seemed to understand. "Go on Sebastian, please leave."

Sebastian examined us both for a second then began to leave. "Oh, I think there's a surprise for you downstairs by the way, daddy!" I called after him. Ciel was surprised. "What?" I asked. Ciel shook his head.

"Nothing." I smile, understanding now why he was surprised. "Anyways, I figured out how to separate Nightshade's soul from you. She looks like you when you dressed up as a girl!" Ciel blushed and frowned.

"So, will you command Sebastian to get rid of the contract." Ciel thought about it for a moment, then said. "Tomorrow, it is late and I think you should get to bed." I pouted. "But I don't want to!" I whined.

"Sebastian. Come here." Sebastian ran to the door, and ran in, locking it. "Something the matter?" I ask sweetly. He gave me a death glare. " Sebastian, take Moonlight and put her to sleep." Ciel commanded.

Sebastian bowed. "As you wish, my lord." Sebastian walked towards me. I ran behind Ciel and smiled. Sebastian continued walking towards me, and I gave Ciel a quick hug. "Night, Ciel!" I said, and ran to Sebastian.

Ciel sighed, as Sebastian picked me up. Sebastian carried me into my room, and got me changed. After doing so, he tucked me in. "Goodnight, Moonlight." He whispered, and left the room.

I was about to fall asleep, when my stomach rumbled. I jumped out of bed, and ran quietly to the kitchen. I opened up the cupboards, and grabbed one of Sebastian's cupcakes. I took it, and ran back to my room, eating along the way.

I got back and jumped back into bed. I was about to fall asleep again, when my stomach rumbled again.

It was going to be a long night.

Moonlight: Yays I's finished! Please review on how you think and stay tune for the next chapter!


	6. Death to the Contract

Moonlight: I don't own anything except Moonlight.

Chapter 5: Soul Separation

Moonlight's POV

I woke up early, to start planning my day on how to remove Nightshade's contract with Sebastian. I got up, got dressed into a random dress that was just lying around in the hallway, then went to find Ciel's bedroom.

I wandered around the mansion, trying to remember were Ciel's bedroom was. I continued to wonder around for a long time, then came to a fancy door. I open it, to see a bed with Ciel sleeping in it. I crept in there quietly, then got to the edge of the bed.

I was about to touch Ciel, when somebody picked me up by the collar. "Just look at you, Moonlight. Don't you know how to dress yourself?" I hear Sebastian tease. I look up to see Sebastian smirking at me, him still holding me.

I hear Ciel grumble and Sebastian quickly leaves the room, still holding me by the collar. Sebastian shuts the door quietly, then holds me correctly, carrying me to my room. "Now what were you doing, Moonlight? Trying to wake up the master?" Sebastian questions, while fixing my dress.

I stayed quiet. Sebastian finishes, and looks up. "Well?" He says. "Yes, I was trying to wake up Ciel." I mumbled. "And _why _were you trying to wake up the master?" He questions further.

"Because, I wanted to ask him someting." I answered. I noticed that I sounded like a five year old, and Sebastian noticed too. "Then you can ask me." Sebastian said reassuringly, but I shook my head. "Uh-uh, the question is for Ciel." I said, Ciel sounding more like Sthiel.

Sebastian studied me for a moment, then sighed. "You're going to have to wait, then. The master is still sleeping. Go do something, but _stay here_." He said, putting a lot of emphasis on the stay here part.

I nod. I turn and wander away from Sebastian, wandering down the hall once again.

…

I finally made it to the door, thanks to Meirin's help, and went outside to further plan on breaking the contract between Nightshade and Sebastian. I turned around the corner to see a huge white wolf, sleeping by the fountain.

I gasp, and it looks up. It wags its tail, and comes running at me. I fall over from fear, and it walks up in front of me. It licks my face, more like my whole body, and whines. I look around, for Finny, somehow knowing that he'll know the wolf's name.

I spotted him in the distance, working on a shrub. "Finny!" I yell as loud as I could. He looks up, and waves. I wave back, then signaled him to come over. He runs over quickly, saying "What is it Moonlight?"

Sebastian had explained to the servants that I had some sort of disease that causes me to age backwards, taking care of the servants suspicions towards me looking like a five year old.

"What's the wolf's name?" I ask. Finny looked confused. "It's Pluto, remember? You must be getting sick, you'd better go back inside." I didn't want to go inside, so I blamed Sebastian. "But Sebastian told me to go outside." I whined.

"Oh, then I guess you better stay outside. You must be getting some fresh air then." Finny guessed. I nod my head. "Well then, I got to get back to work then. See ya later!" Finny ran back to his bush. I turn back to Pluto, who was nudging my side.

"Hi, Pluto!" I greet. He wags his tail. I climb onto his nose, and he lifts his snout. I climb onto his head, then his back. I scratch behind his ears, and he wags his tail, again. He begins to run in circles, getting excited.

All of a sudden, flames engulf him, and then he transforms into a man. He catches me in his arms, and he begins to lick me. "Wah! What happened!" I scream, kicking and thrashing. Pluto let's go of me, him confused.

I look up at Ciel's window to see him walking around. I wave goodbye to Pluto and run into the mansion. I shut the door, and turned around, only to crash into Pluto. "What are you doing in here Pluto?" I question.

All he does is pants like a dog. I sigh, then ran up the stairs, Pluto following. I run to Ciel's bedroom, and opened it. No one was in it. "Hmm, he must be in his studies." I thought out loud.

I turned around, and ran towards the studies. I saw Sebastian leave the studies. Once he did, I ran in, Pluto still following. Ciel was sitting at his desk, drinking tea. He looks up and asks "What is it, Moonlight?"

I gulped. I felt weird, being alone with Ciel. "Um, I was wondering… you see… could you maybe, somehow, destroy Sebastian's contract with Nightshade?" Ciel shook his head. "If I do that, then I'll be destroying my contract with Sebastian as well.

"You see, our souls are intertwined. That's the whole reason why Nightshade was pulled into this mess. So if you want to destroy her contract with Sebastian, you'll have to break our souls I'd imagine. Once you get our souls separated, then I'll help you." Ciel agreed.

I sigh. "How am I supposed to do that?" I ask. Ciel just looked at me. "Moonlight, I'm not a demon. I don't know these things. Go ask Sebastian or something. Now please leave, I need to work on some papers." Ciel commanded, shooing me away.

I went over to Ciel and hugged him. He was taken aback. "Hey, get off of me!" I let go, and bowed. "Thank you for trying to help me, Ciel." Ciel blushed, and just went "Hmph!"

I left, and wandered around, trying to find the door again. I began to look for Meirin again. "Meirin!" I called out, getting lost. I looked behind me, getting scared. "Meirin?" I call out again. I faced forward again, crashing into someone.

I look up to see Sebastian. He looked down, and smiled. "Yes, Moonlight?" I blink. "I… can't find the way outside." Sebastian sighed. "This way!" He said, turning around. He stopped suddenly, and walked behind me, picking up Pluto.

"Just what is this doing in here?" He questioned. Pluto wagged his tail and panted. "Um, he followed me in…" I explained. Sebastian sighed again, and continued leading me out, still holding Pluto by his collar that I never noticed before.

…

Sebastian lead me out, and threw Pluto out. Pluto whined, and I skipped out. "Thank you, daddy!" I called. Sebastian looked surprised, then smiled. "Do not leave the mansion again!" He called, then went back inside the mansion.

I was going to leave anyway. I transform into my Dark Angel form, and flew into the sky, going to town to look for Grell. He would know how to separate souls, since he works with them every day.

I got to town, and started looking for Grell. I found him quickly, since I was so high in the air. I dove at him. "Grell~!" I yelled, my arms stretched out wide. He looked up, surprised. He saw me, and he jumped into the air.

"Moonlight~!" He yelled, his arms also stretched out wide. We crash into a hug, and I laugh. Grell began snuggling me again. "Oh, Moonlight! It's good to see you again so soon! How is my goddaughter doing?" He asked.

"I'm good! I just wanted to ask you a question, Godfa!" I said, causing Grell to squeal. He sat me down, and waited for me to ask the question.

"I was wondering if you knew how to separate souls…" Grell was surprised. "What do you need to be doing with something like that?" He questioned. "Saving another soul from being eaten by a demon." I explained.

Grell started squealing again. "You really are a Grim Reaper! Of course I know how! It's just rare to come across something like that." Grell said. "Can you do something for me then?" I ask sweetly, putting on my puppy dog eyes again.

Grell started squealing, yelling "Oh, how can I resist! You're so adorable!" Grell started snuggling me again.

…

Grell, of course, agreed to help me. I explained what I wanted to do. To separate Nightshade's soul and Ciel's. I also added that he was probably going to see Sebastian. "Oh, how can I really resist! To see Sebastian! It's been too long! I must see him!" Grell fangirled, err, boyed.

"So, where's Nightshade?" I asked. "In some hotel, I believe. Oh, it's that one!" Grell said, pointing to a hotel in the distance. "Really!" I yelled, getting excited. I jumped off of Grell, which I was hanging on too.

I jumped into the air, and started flying to the hotel. I landed in front of it, along with Grell. I transform into my disguise. I began to get hungry. "Come on, Grell!" I yelled, dragging Grell's hand. I drag Grell up to the counter, and asked the man "Excuse me, but do you have a resident named Nightshade?"

The man looked surprised. "Uh, yes… Their name is Nightshade Linton. Is that the one?" I thought. "Hmm, did they have blonde hair with blue highlights?" I asked. The man nodded.

"What room are they in?" Grell asked. The man just stared at Grell, mostly at his hair. Grell sighed. "I was born with it, now answer my question! You see, my daughter is cousins with her, and would like to see her."

The man blinked. "Her room number is 203." I wave. "Thank you, sir!" I say in a childish voice. The man smiled.

I went to Nightshade's room alone, Grell getting carried away by looking at all the guys. I knock and Nightshade answers. "Oh, hi there!, little girl! Are you selling something? If it's cookies, I'll buy them!" She said happily.

I sigh. "Uh-uh, it's me Moonlight." I said. I notice that voice now completely sounded like a five year olds. Nightshade frowned. "Moonlight, huh? Well, then _Moonlight, _where's Sebastian?" I shrugged. "At the mansion, probably cleaning the library right about now."

Nightshade seemed unimpressed. "Look, Grell here is with me, he's just looking at other guys." I explained. Nightshade gasped. "Grell's here! Let's go see him!" She ran past me, and I quickly caught up to her.

We found Grell in the lobby, squealing over guys. "Godfa!" I yelled, in a really childish voice. Grell looked up, and ran towards me. "Moonlight! You found Nightshade!" I nodded, crashing into Grell with a hug.

"Alrighty then! Let's get on with separating your soul from that brat that Sebastian loves oh _so _much!" Before Grell could go any farther, I pulled him outside into an alley. "We don't want people to see!" I scolded.

Nightshade followed us a bit nerviously, and Grell pulled out his chainsaw. He turned it on, and plunged it into Nightshade's chest completely. I gasped. "What are you doing!" I yell. "Doing what you asked for! Separating Nightshade's soul from Ciel's!"

Ciel's POV

I cough up blood, a whole in my chest, and flesh flying everywhere, as if a chainsaw was in my chest. Sebastian ran over to me, and was confused. He stuck his hand into the whole in my chest to see if someone was doing it, but nothing happened to him.

I saw my life flash before my eyes, as everything black out.

Moonlight's POV

I saw Nightshade's Cinematic Records fly out of her chest. Grell stood there, trying to pinpoint one. He grabbed one, and I saw that it was blank. He cut that one, and it turned blood red. All of Nightshade's Cinematic Records started to rewind back into Nightshade, and her hair began to turn into the shade like Ciel's.

Her eye turned into the same sapphire blue as Ciel's and the whole in her healed quickly. "There! Their souls have been separated!" Grell announced. Nightshade coughed up blood, and sat up. "What was that?" She asked.

I explained everything, including how I was a child.

I see… so you really are Moonlight then, aren't you." Nightshade murmured. She smiled, and hugged me. "Thank you for caring about me so much!" She whispered. I hugged her back. "You're welcome."

…

We all headed back to the mansion, including Grell, which I was hanging onto again. We made it back and I jumped off and ran to the door. I burst through the door, and ran to Ciel's studies. I opened it, to see Sebastian holding Ciel.

"Let go of me, now! I'm fine." Ciel commanded, not noticing me yet. Sebastian sat him down on his chair, and looked up at me. "Yes? Do you need something?" Sebastian asked. I nodded. Ciel seemed to understand. "Go on Sebastian, please leave."

Sebastian examined us both for a second then began to leave. "Oh, I think there's a surprise for you downstairs by the way, daddy!" I called after him. Ciel was surprised. "What?" I asked. Ciel shook his head.

"Nothing." I smile, understanding now why he was surprised. "Anyways, I figured out how to separate Nightshade's soul from you. She looks like you when you dressed up as a girl!" Ciel blushed and frowned.

"So, will you command Sebastian to get rid of the contract." Ciel thought about it for a moment, then said. "Tomorrow, it is late and I think you should get to bed." I pouted. "But I don't want to!" I whined.

"Sebastian. Come here." Sebastian ran to the door, and ran in, locking it. "Something the matter?" I ask sweetly. He gave me a death glare. " Sebastian, take Moonlight and put her to sleep." Ciel commanded.

Sebastian bowed. "As you wish, my lord." Sebastian walked towards me. I ran behind Ciel and smiled. Sebastian continued walking towards me, and I gave Ciel a quick hug. "Night, Ciel!" I said, and ran to Sebastian.

Ciel sighed, as Sebastian picked me up. Sebastian carried me into my room, and got me changed. After doing so, he tucked me in. "Goodnight, Moonlight." He whispered, and left the room.

I was about to fall asleep, when my stomach rumbled. I jumped out of bed, and ran quietly to the kitchen. I opened up the cupboards, and grabbed one of Sebastian's cupcakes. I took it, and ran back to my room, eating along the way.

I got back and jumped back into bed. I was about to fall asleep again, when my stomach rumbled again.

It was going to be a long night.

Moonlight: Yays I's finished! Please review on how you think and stay tune for the next chapter!


	7. The Trancy Estate

Moonlight: I only own Moonlight.

Chapter 7: The Trancy Estate

_**Moonlight's POV**_

_Hour Later…_

I took Nightshade back to the mansion. She said that she was leaving and going to Japan again. We said our goodbyes, and now I was flying above Sebastian. He was stirring a boat that had Ciel laying in it. Ciel had let go of the bridge when Sebastian came to him.

We got to Death Island, and Ciel had awoken. Sebastian was helping Ciel out of the boat, and carried him. I knew where he was going so I flew to the broken down ancient building that had a bench in the middle of it.

I perched myself on a wall. The roof was no longer intact with the building. Sebastian came to the building, and sat Ciel on the bench. They talked to each other for a bit, before Sebastian removed the eye patch.

Ciel closed his eyes, and Sebastian leaned in towards his neck. A crow flew and landed next to me. I look at it. I began to wonder what animal I was. Sebastian was a raven or a crow, and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru was a dog. What was I?

I heard Sebastian gasp. I look over, and I jumped down and ran over to him. "What is it?" I asked. "My master is empty… He doesn't have a soul anymore." Sebastian whispered. The crow flew away.

Sebastian looked up at the crow and frowned. Sebastian then picked up Ciel, and started heading toward the boat. I began to follow him, but he stopped. He glared at me and said "Don't follow. If you do, I will kill you." I was hurt. "But…" I began, but Sebastian was already leaving.

Tears was streaming down my face. "Daddy!" I whined. Sebastian ignored me and kept going, until I couldn't see him anymore. I jump into the air and flew as fast as I could, zooming right over Sebastian.

I kept flying, and I was starving. I was beginning to fall, due to starvation. I landed near the woods by the town. People were still out walking, it being almost morning. I crawl into the woods, literately starving to death by now.

I find an apple tree, and started eating the ones on the ground. I was able to stand up again, so I started eating the ones of the tree.

Soon I had eaten every apple from the tree. I sigh in satification, then started walking deeper in the woods, it becoming the entrance of a forest.

…

I had eaten about ten more fruit trees, when it was dark out. I had cried about twenty times, and was currently crying again. It started thundering and soon, it started to pour down rain. I was starving again, and was cold and tired.

I was wiping tears and rain out of my eyes, when a light caught my eye. I look over to see a mansion, a pretty big one, about the size of Ciel's.

I study it closely. It looked hauntingly familiar.

I walk up to the door, and knock softly, hoping no one heard. I quickly wipe the tears out of my eyes so no one sees that I was crying if someone answers.

To my surprise, someone does open the door, a white haired maid. She looked sad.

"Why is a child like you here this late at night?" She asks softly. I sniff, and put on my most childish voice. "I was kicked out of my home, so I wondered around to stumble across here. A storm has come, and I was wondering if it would be alright if I stayed here for tonight."

I look up at her sadly. Her eye sparked with surprise, then she blinked. "I will go ask my master. In the meantime, please stand inside." I came in, and wiped my muddy shoes on the door mat.

The maid went up the stairs, and I stayed close to the door, not wanting to be a hassle. I looked around the place and it was very lovely. In the corner of my eye, I saw three other servants peering around the corner.

I look at them, and they look back. I smile at them nicely and giggle. I looked down at the ground, as I heard footsteps come near. I look up to see the maid, a boy, and a butler. The boy had blonde hair, with light blue eyes.

The butler had short black hair, wore glasses, and had yellow eyes. "Wow…" The boy breathed. He came running down the stairs and came running up to me. "Look at her, Claude! She's soaking wet! Like a drowning flower!"

I look down a bit. "What's your name?" He whispered. He didn't give me time to answer. "We are letting her stay. Got it?" He commanded.

…

The butler lead me to the dining room, and the boy followed. The butler went off to fix me something to eat, ordered by the boy. The boy sat next to me, examining me. I sat, examining the room. I notice the silverware was gold. It reminded me of Sebastian.

"Are you crying?" The boy questioned. I was confused. I touched my cheek to feel it wet. "Huh, I guess I am. I'm sorry, but I don't know why." The butler came back and handed me a cloth. "Thank you." I said kindly.

I wiped the tears away as the butler sat the dinner table with soup. "You've got to try this, too! Claude's food is disgustingly delicious!" The boy exclaimed, handing me a plate of bread. I accept one, and bit into it.

It was disgusting. I acted like I loved it. I smiled, and said "You're right!" We both laughed. 'He is right… it's disgusting. Sebastian's food is better.' I thought to myself.

I forced myself to eat everything, even though it was disgusting. "You sure can eat a lot for your age!" The boy said. "I get that a lot." I sighed.

The butler led me to my room and I thanked him for the food, and for leading me here. "You're welcome." He replied, and shut the door. I walked around the room, but didn't sit down. I was filthy. I thought about finding someone to ask if I could have a bath, but the maid knocked on the door.

"My master has ordered me to fill the tub for you." I blinked. "Thank you." I said kindly.

She led me to the bathroom, and let me in. "Would you like me to help you?" She asked. I thought. "Yes please." I answered.

She undressed me, and got me in the tub. She gasped slightly. "What?" I asked. "You've got so many scratches on you. Did something happen?" I remembered the battle with Nightshade. "I… was attacked by someone, but it was fine. Someone came and stopped them." I explained. It was basically the truth.

We were silent for a while, the maid lightly scrubbing my back, when I broke the silence. "What is your name?" I asked quietly. She hesitated, then said "Hannah Annafellows."

I smile and look at her. "That's a lovely name." She looked surprised. "Th…thank you." She said slowly.

…

I had gotten out, and was given a nightgown, since the maid offered to repair my dress. I shook my head. "No, I can do it!" I said.

She looked surprised. "At such a young age?" I nodded. "My father taught me how too!" I exclaimed. Hannah looked confused. "Your father?" I nodded. "He is a butler. I hardly get to see him." I explained, lying a bit.

She nodded slightly. "Do you have a needle and thread?" I asked. "I'll go get them." She said. She bowed quickly, and left. I looked around the room further, to already find a needle and thread.

"Huh." Is all I said, as I picked it up. I examined it, then went back to my dress. I sewed it back together, and it looked as good as new. Someone knocked. Hannah walked in and said "Pardon me."

She blinked. "Where did you get those?" She asked quietly. "Over there." I said, pointing on top of my dresser.

She looked around the room quietly. She looked at a spider that was above the dresser. "I see…" She mumbled.

She went to the dress, and examined it. "You have a great talent." She murmured. "Thank you." I said.

"Hannah." I hear someone say at the door. Hannah gasped and started shaking. "What are you doing?" The boy questioned, as I figured out.

"I was… getting the guest a needle and thread…" The boy looked irritated. "And why would you be doing that?" He questioned further.

"Because… she requested them…" The boy laughed. "Is that so? Or is it that you are trying to avoid sewing her clothes and making her doing them?" The boy came over and yanked her hair. She gasped.

She fell to the floor, and the boy started kicking her. I gasped, as the maid winced in pain. The boy kept kicking her, and finally I jumped in front of the boy, causing him to kick me in the jaw. I heard a snap, and I squeezed my eyes shut from the pain.

The boy gasped slightly, and the maid looked up. "Please…" I said quietly. "Don't hurt Miss Hannah. It's true, I did request the needle and thread. I wanted to sew my own clothes back together. Please forgive me for the misunderstanding."

I look up at him, tears in my eyes from the pain. The boy looked dumbfounded and confused. He looked at my eyes so intensely, it scared me. "Your eyes…" He whispered. I blink, confused.

It looked as if he wanted to touch them. "Your Highness." Claude said, as he came into the room. Claude bent over, and whispered something into the boy's ear.

The boy's eyes sparked with interest and he looked at me. Claude continued to whisper something, and the boy smiled. The boy turned to me and asked. "You said that you were kicked out of your home, correct?"

I nod. "And you weren't planned on going anywhere certain?" He continued. I thought for a sec. I thought about going to the Undertaker's or find Grell. "Actually, yes. To my grandfather, who lives in London."

The boy clapper his hands together. "That isn't too far away from here. Well then, how about you work for me?" I blink. Did I really want to? I guess I would have too, since I'm on my own then. I nod and smile.

"Yes, I would."

Moonlight: Yesh! Cliff Hanger! Stay tuned for the next chapter and leave a review please!


	8. I Run Off with Sebastian

**Moonlight: I only own Moonlight**

_**Chapter 8: I Run Off with Sebastian**_

_**Moonlight's POV**_

So now, I work for Alois Trancy, as I later found out. It's been two days since I agreed to work for him. During that time, I decided to be a full time servant, so that it would be easier instead of coming here and from London.

Now currently, I was washing the dishes from lunch. Alois' uncle had come over to visit him, because turns out, Alois had come back from being a slave from some old man. A bolt of lightning dtruck outside. "Ouch!" I yelped. I pulled my hand from the water and examined it. There was a long, clean, deep cut going alongside my palm.

"Shoot!" I whispered. I cover my hand to stop the bleeding for a bit, and ran over to a draw and opened it with my foot. I grabbed the bandages with my mouth, then started wrapping my hand with it.

After I was done with that, I checked the sink that had the dishes. There was blood in it. I sighed, and drained the water, then zoomed around the kitchen, checking to see if there was blood anywhere. I spotted a speck of blood.

I ran over and grabbed the bucket and sponge, then ran back over to the speck of blood. I scrubbed the spot where the blood was, then decided to do the whole kitchen.

I did in five minutes, then went back over to the dishes. I filled the sink with water, then began to do the dishes. I examined each dish and silverware _very _carefully.

When I first started, I soon found out that things had to be _exact_. I had gotten the dishes done on the first day, and Alois saw a speck on a fork. "Are you trying to _poison _me?" He questioned. "N-no!" I stuttered.

"Then what is this!" He yelled, shoving the fork in front of my face. He threw it on the floor, then pushed me to the floor. He started kicking me, but to me it was practically painless. Once he stopped kicking me, I got up, picked up the fork, then said. "Sorry, your highness. It won't happen again."

I got done checking the dishes and silverware then started to put them away. I heard a knock on the door. I put the last plate away, then ran to the door. Claude already answered it.

I stood by the wall, and peered around Claude's arm. There was a man, standing out in the storm, completely cloaked in black, and his face was shadowed by a top hat. "A storm has blown in." The man said.

I was taken aback. He sounded exactly like Sebastian. I look at him. He looked back, and he was glaring at me. I look away. It was defiantly Sebastian

"What brings you here at our door at this hour?" Claude questions. "I've been caught outside in this wicked storm. I was hoping I could trouble you for lodgings tonight." Sebastian explained.

Alois walked past me, and stood behind Claude. Alois peered around Claude's shoulder. "Oh, look at you!" He exclaimed, running up to Sebastian "You're so filthy! You look like a drowned rat!" Alois teased.

"But still…" He began, sniffing Sebastian. I shivered. 'Awkward….' I thought to myself. "You do smell rather nice. I shivered again, beginning to get creeped out by Alois. "So, what's your name, hmm?" Alois didn't really give him time to answer.

"This man will be staying with us! Understood, Claude?" Alois commanded. Claude stayed silent.

Alois glanced at me, and I turned to go prepare a room for him. I sprinted down the hallway, and ran quietly up the stairs. I went into one of the guests room, and lit the candles. I got a pitcher of hot water, and sat it on one of the tables in there.

I examined everything, making sure it was perfect, especially for Sebastian. I left the room, and went to the dining room, to find that Sebastian was getting up, and Claude was beginning to lead him to his room.

"Allow me to lead him to his room, sir!" I offered. Claude studied me for a moment. "Let her, Claude." Alois commanded. "Very well." Is all Claude said. I bowed. I turned to Sebastian. "Would you like me to carry your case for you, sir?" I asked.

I could see Sebastian smirking behind his coat. "Wouldn't it be a bit big for a girl as young as you?" He teased, but it sounded more like a question. I fought back to glare back at him. "Very well, sir." I bowed, then turned around to lead him to his room.

Once we were alone in the hallway, and I was certain it was empty, I began my questioning. "So why are you here, Sebastian?" I asked Sebastian. "Do you really want to know?" He asked. I looked back at him and glared at him.

"Alright then, can't take a joke I see. Anyways, you'll probably find out later, if you stick close enough." Sebastian said. "Alright then, next question, what's in the case?" I asked. Sebastian chuckled. "Do you want to know this one, also?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." I said in my most kiddish voice. "Very well then… my master is in this case." Sebastian said. I remembered Sebastian saying back on the island that Ciel was empty. "I see, then. So that's why you're here." I murmured. "Exactly." Sebastian replied.

I led Sebastian to his room, and entered in with him. "I never imagined to see the day to see you wearing a maid dress." Sebastian sighed. I blushed. My outfit was of course a maid dress, but was considered in the future a cute maid dress.

I heard footsteps coming. I go to the door, and bowed. I opened the door to see Hannah with a pitcher of water. I slip past her, and walked down the hallway a bit, then hid behind a cabinet. I saw Alois coming down the hallway.

He stood in front of the doorway. "Hannah! Just what are you doing?" Hannah said something, but Alois continued. I couldn't hear anything, but I guess I didn't really want too.

"What are you doing?" Claude questioned behind me. I gasped. I sigh, relieved it was just him, yet again I wasn't. "Nothing, sir. It's just… that man…" I quickly thought of something. "He looks suspicious." I lied. Claude studied me for a moment.

"Indeed." Is all he said, as he looked up to the door. Alois was leading Sebastian somewhere. I walked away from the case, but was grabbed by Claude. "Where do you think you're going?" He questioned.

"To follow them, of course." I said. "I know who you are, Moonlight _Michaelis._" I huffed, then smiled. "Oh, do you?" I quickly threw Claude over my shoulder. He flipped and landed on his feet. My scythe formed.

Claude brought out his golden silverware. Claude came at me, and I dodged. He threw his silverware at me, and I easily deflected them with my scythe. I lunged my scythe fiercely at Claude, and I almost got him, but he side stepped at the last moment.

We continued this cycle for a couple of minutes, only Claude hitting me quite a lot. I was getting beat up pretty badly. I wanted to continue, but that would mean that I would end up dying. I didn't want Claude to know that I'm immortal.

I look at the nearby window, and made a run for it. I crash through the window, and continued running. I began to run at inhuman speed, until I was in the forest once again. I sat, and catched my breathe, then rested against the tree.

All of a sudden, the lights go out in the mansion. Soon after, Sebastian came bursting through a window. "Sebastian!" I yell. "This way!" He yells back. I gasp. "Really!" I shout. "Yes! Now come on!" He yells. I quickly got up, and sprinted his way.

We continued running, running into the darkness. While we were sprinting away from the mansion, I suddenly remembering who everyone was at the mansion. "Ugh!" I screech, flailing my arms, and running really fast, faster that Sebastian.

"What?" Sebastian yells. "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew! Filthy, filthy, filthy, FILTHY!" I screeched, flailing my arms even more, and running even faster. "I just realized who those people are! And I was _living _with them!" I yelled.

Sebastian came running up, and went to grab my collar, but I smacked his hand away. "Nuuu! I'm filthyeyeyeye! Don't touch meh!" I yelled, shivering, running at lightning speed, looking for a lake or something.

As I did so, I ran right into a small pond. "Ah, yes! Clean me of this filth pond!" I yelled, as I dove under. I considered getting rid of my outfit, but I didn't have any other clothes with me at the moment. I resurfaced, and started splashing water on my face.

Sebastian came running from the trees. "What is the matter, Moonlight?" He demanded. "I know who those people are. I mean, I really know them! And I know who that damn Claude is! He's terrible!" I shudder.

Sebastian smirked. "Well, then le…" Sebastian looked up, examining something. I look up to what he was looking at, and I gasped. "That isn't who I think it is, is it?" I asked. "It is." Sebastian growled.

It was Lydia, the Hell Messanger.

**Moonlight: HA! Anotherz cliffhanger! Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	9. A Cat Demon

**Moonlight: I only own Lydia and Moonlight. And also, this chapter is rated M for blood and gore. **

**YE BE WARNED**

_**Chapter 9: A Cat Demon**_

_**Moonlight's POV**_

I sigh. Lydia was here. She a bit far off, and came running up to us. She stopped a couple of feet, then did her signature pose. "Hey there!" She yelled. She pulled out a letter from her overly stuffed bag of letters, and pulled out a blood red letter.

"Another letter from Leader! Boy, you must be pretty close to him to get another letter so soon!" She exclaimed. I blushed. "We're not close." I stated. Lydia's eyes sparked with curiosity. "Are you sure?" She questioned.

I glare at her. "No!" I yelled. "Ok, ok! No need to get mad at me!" She said, putting her arms up. "And what do you mean that only people that are close to him get a letter so soon?" I asked. Lydia smiled.

"You see, Leader sends letters to his wife. But she died a while back, I'd say a century or so. We're not supposed to talk about it, but you didn't know and we're not in Hell so, pfft! Anyways, here you go! I need to get goin'!" She yelled.

She handed me the letter, and flew into the air. I watched her, until I couldn't see her anymore.

I looked at the blood red letter, and opened it.

"Dear Moonlight,

I have summoned you once again, because I need to speak with you yet again. It doesn't matter if someone is with you are not, but I'd preferred if you didn't bring anyone with you. Come immediately in the next day, or I will send someone to retrieve you.

Yours truly,

Leader"

"Well then! I guess I have to go see Leader again!" I sighed. "Good luck." Sebastian said, and began to walk away. "Hey, hey, hey! I can come back when I return, right?" I asked. Sebastian looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"Of course."

…

I got to Death Island and had already entered the cave. I traveled deep into the cave, until I saw the ebony gates of Hell. Fang and Josh were guarding it as usual. I pull out my card, and they quickly open the gates.

I entered, and flew to the biggest building here in Hell. I went in, and went to the podium. I stuck my letter up, and the skeleton looked down. "Go ahead." He said in a raspy voice. I go behind the podium and went to the double doors behind it.

They opened and I entered the many doored hallway. I turned left, right, then went straight down the hallway. I knocked on the huge door that was at the end, and it opened. My lord was sitting there in his throne.

He looked exactly the same from when I last saw him. _Exactly_. "Yes my lord? Did you call for me?" I asked, bowing. I finally had gotten used to his aura a bit, but it still hurt. "Yes I have." He opened his palm, it being engulfed in black flames, leaving behind a black orb jewel.

"Catch." He warned, as he threw it at me. I caught it instinctually, and examined it. It looked like Hell's Light or the Elements jewel. "What is this for?" I asked.

"It is your jewel, just more upgraded I guess." He said. "What can it do?" I ask. "It is basically a jewel that gives you the power to control the darkness. Try it." He explained.

I stick it in my pocket, and formed my dagger. When it did, it was like air, but looked like it was engulfed in slow motion black flames. "This is darkness put together, I'm supposing?" I guessed. My lord nodded his head once.

"How come you are giving me this to me?" I asked. "To give it to you." He answered. I was confused, but ignored it. "Is there anything else that I was needed for?" I asked. "No, you are dismissed." He commanded.

I bow, and left.

…

I was currently flying, making my way to the mansion. As I was flying above town, I heard a shot from below. Suddenly, pain engulfed my chest. "Augh…" I murmured, as I went crashing to the ground. I hit the ground, and I heard a ear splitting crack.

Everything got blurry, as people began to surround me, surprised expressions on their faces. I see a man come over, smiling, holding a shotgun. Black flames engulf me, and I grow.

I realize that I'm twelve again. The man came over, and grabbed me by the hair. "Well now, lookie here. Your gonna sure make me some money." I smile, showing my razor sharp teeth. He looked surprised, then angry.

"What you got to be smiling about?" He demanded. I raise my hand, and touch my wound. I remove my hand, and looked at the blood. My eyes widen, along with my smile. My razor black nails grow long in a split second like a cat's.

"Wh-what the!" The man murmured, as he began to back up. My eyes glowed their demon trademark eyes, and black cat ears grew from my head. A tail also grew out from my body. I was engulfed in black and red flames, leaving behind my original demon outfit, before I had become a Dark Angel.

"What the hell is that!" Some man yelled. "A… a demon…" The man that shot me whispered. People began to scream and run away, as I tore out the man's throat. I thrust my hand into his chest, and ripped out his heart.

I then gouged his eyes, and ripped his head off. I wanted to continue killing people, the thirst, the hunger for souls. I jumped on top of the nearest person, a man. I twisted his arm back till I heard a snap, and I began to cackle.

I clawed his jaw, causing it to fly off. I then, gouged his eyes also. The man tried to scream but couldn't since he didn't have a jaw. I begin to cackle very loudly, enjoying seeing blood flying everywhere.

I wanted his soul, but I didn't know how to take it and I refrained myself from it anyways. I then ripped of the man's face, throwing it into the middle of the street.

I then thrust my hand into his heart, then leapt onto a woman. I snapped her neck quickly so she didn't have to suffer as the men did. I threw off her bonnet and grabbed her hair. I sliced her scalp off, and tossed it aside.

I then grabbed her head, and bashed it into the side walk, it being cracked open, her brain falling out. I begin to bash her face into the side walk, causing her eyes to fall apart, and come out. I then grab her neck and threw her against a building, blood splattering everywhere.

I had a widen grin on my face and my eyes were widen. I cackled louder than ever. I then grabbed another man, and started bashing him against the ground, like a guitar. I then threw him high in the sky.

I hear another gun shot, then twenty more right after them. Pain littered my chest, and I saw that they all had shot me. I fall over on my back, my eyes open, still grinning. I floated back up, and spit the bullets out.

I turned around to see who shot me. Police Officers, of course. I grin so widely my gum was showing. I through the bullets at them, and saved one, and threw that one at a lit lantern.

There was a huge explosion. I jumped into the air, higher this time, and flew back to the mansion. I landed, and opened the door. Meirin, unfortunetly, was there. She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Sebastian came running in, and stopped dead in his tracks. He was speechless. He came walking over, and Finny and Bard walked in and they gasped. Sebastian mouth was hanging open, as he walked up to me.

"Ears… _cat _ears…" He whispered, as he went to touch them, then hesitated. He then, grabbed them softly. It was my turn to let my jaw hang open. 'That's all he cared about? My ears?' I thought, as I inwardly laughed.

He then looked down, and grabbed my hand. He squeezed them, making my claws come out. "Like a cat…" He sighed.

He then spotted my tail swishing back and forth. He quickly grabbed it, and examined it. "HEY! GET AWAY FROM MEH!" I yelled as I went to kick him in the face. I did, but all that happened was Sebastian's head moved a bit.

He rubbed his head against my tail, and I blushed. "Mr. …... Sebastian…um… Moonlight is older looking, and… she's literately covered in blood." Finny mumbled. Sebastian snapped back to reality. "Ah, yes…" He walked over to Finny, then at lightning speed, knock all of the, out at once.

"There, now, would you care to explain?" Sebastian said, smiling.

"I killed a bunch of people." I said boredly. "Why?" He questioned. "I wanted too. Alrighty then, that's pretty much it. Now if you excuse me, I need to get cleaned." I said, walking past him. "Are you sure you don't need any help?" Sebastian teased.

I huffed. "If you want to." I sighed. Sebastian was surprised. "Really? I was just teasing you know." He chuckled. "Yes really, so are you coming or not?" I questioned. "If you really wanted me to come, you could have just said so." Sebastian smirked.

…

Sebastian had gotten me undressed, and was now currently examining my ears once again. "There so soft…" He sighed. I blushed. "You know… this is _very _awkward for me." I said. Sebastian ignored me. He then looked at my tail.

I kicked him in the face. "No! You can when I'm _dressed_!" I yelled. He sighed. "So be it." He said, then picked me up, and dropped me in the bath tub. I yowled like a cat, and jumped onto the chandelier, hanging onto it.

"What's the matter? You afraid of water?" Sebastian teased. "Yea! When you through me into water like that!" I yelled. I released the chandelier, and fell into the water. Sebastian came over and started cleaning me, scrubbing the dried blood off.

…

I had gotten out, and was currently getting dressed by Sebastian. He got done, and went straight for my tail. I sighed, as he started to rub his head up against it. "It's so soft…." He whispered. I noticed that it was pitch black outside, and I was tired.

"Well then, I'm going to bed if you don't mind." I announced. Sebastian sighed and released my tail. I walked down many hallways and got to my room. I stretched, and lied down. Darkness filled my vision as I fell asleep.

…

I wake up to be held by Sebastian. "Hey what are you doing!" I demanded. Sebastian smiled. He raised my hand, which was a black paw. I looked down to see I was completely covered in black fur. Sebastian squeezed my paw, causing claws to slide out.

"Wait… I'm a…" I started. "It figures. Your demon animal is a cat! How wonderful!" Sebastian stated.

Sebastian scratched under my chin and it felt good. I begin to purr, and Sebastian smiled. Sebastian turned and walked out of my room, him still holding me. I wanted to say "Where are we going?" but I was currently in heaven, Sebastian still scratching under my chin.

We got to Sebastian's room, and he went to his bed, and sat down. He began to squeeze my paws, and rub my fur. I purred as loud as I could. It felt so good. I begin stretching, and Sebastian rub my belly. I grab his hand, with my claws.

I begin to lightly bite his hand, and Sebastian smiled. He raised his hand, me still attached to it. He then, grabbed me and started snuggling me. I mewed. Sebastian then released me. I rolled off his lap by accident.

I then stretched on his bed and curled up by the pillow. Sebastian got up, and took off his jacket. He went to his desk, and sat down, and started writing.

I lied my head down, and fell asleep.

…

I wake to see Sebastian lying down on the bed. I got up, and got onto his chest. I curled up, and lied down. Sebastian began to pet my fur, helping fall asleep faster. Very quickly, I fell asleep.

**Moonlight: Yays! All done! Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	10. Tears and Hunger

**Moonlight: I only own Moonlight.**

_**Chapter 10: Epilogue**_

_**Moonlight's POV**_  
I wake up, to being picked up by someone. I look up to see Sebastian picking me up. I stretch in his arms, and purr.

He smiles, and sets me down on his bed. I stretch and jump into the air. Black flames engulfed me, leaving me as I was last night. My outfit was a black dress, with black arm warmers that hung down to my ankles.

I had on boots that went up to my thighs. The front of the shoes were very pointy, curling up. I had a big black witch hat, the top extremely long, like the Undertaker's. My cat ears were under the hat, but everyone could see my tail and razor sharp nails. "Nya~!" I mewed, doing a cat pose with arms.

"Why do you look like a witch?" Sebastian questioned. I smile. "Cause I want too!" I said. Sebastian sighed. "If you want to look like that, go ahead. Be prepare to have the whole of London come after you though." Sebastian warned.

"I know, I know. Well anyways, I need to leave. I'm probably not going to be back for a while, like… a century or so. I'm going to be traveling for a while soo… well, maybe not a century but for a long time." I said.

Sebastian snapped his fingers. "That reminds me, you were with someone before you were kidnapped. I think his name was… Sesshoumaru?" I remembered about Sesshoumaru. I nodded my head. "Thank you for telling me that!"

"No need to thank me." Sebastian said. I was about to turn around, and went into the entrance hall, Sebastian following.

I was about to leave when Sebastian grabbed my shoulder. "Before you go, I need to do something." Sebastian then pulled off his glove and grabbed my neck, and pushed hard, his nails digging in.

Pain engulfed my neck, and I wanted to scream. Sebastian covered my mouth, as I bit into it, trying not to scream. Blood began to fill my mouth. I release Sebastian's hand, and spit the blood out. My eye began to twitch, and my teeth growing sharp.

I begin to laugh silently, as Sebastian removed his hand. I removed my hat, and threw it to the ground. My demon outfit was on, and my teeth were razor sharp. My cat ears flicker, and my tail swooshes. My nails, were longer.

I begin to laugh louder, until I was cackling very loudly. Suddenly, I lunge at Sebastian at lightning speed. He was surprised and as he dodged, I clawed his left ear. Sebastian grabbed my throat, and I grabbed his arm.

I squeezed it, and Sebastian began to squeeze my throat. I couldn't breathe, and everything blurred. I smile a huge grin, and I took my other hand, and gouged one of his eyes. He gasped slightly, and clutched my throat, breaking it.

As everything darkened, I saw Nightmare form from my shadow, and howled.

_**Sebastian's POV**_

'That little brat!' I thought as I covered my eye to hold back the blood. I look up to see a black figure growing from Moonlight's shadow, it being a huge wolf, even bigger than Pluto. It was completely black, and had red glowing eyes.

It howled, then it lunged at me, I dodged, and threw a knife at it. It just went right through it. I frowned. It growled, and lunged at me again, this time, a scratch on my cheek. My eyes glowed pink. I ran over to it at lightning speed, and tried to punch it, but my fist went right through it.

The wolf, snapped its head over, and snapped it's jaw shut on my chest. I grunted, and I went to claw it, but my hand went through it again. I growled, and through me across the room. My arm got stuck in one of its teeth, and it got ripped off as I flew across the room.

My chest got ripped apart, from its teeth, blooding flying everywhere. I hit the wall, and slide down it. I hold my shoulder where an arm was supposed to be.

I was panting from too much blood loss, and my vision was getting blurry. The wolf padded over, and growled. It started to lunge for me, but Moonlight came out of nowhere, and stood in its way.

"No!" She yelled. I was surprised. She turned around, and hugged me. "I'm sorry!" She whispered, crying. I was surprised again that she would hug me. I then smile and hug her back. "It's alright." I whisper back.

"I… I couldn't help it! It's just… when I see blood… I go crazy!" She murmured, still crying. "Sh, it's fine." I whisper. She shook her head. "I clawed your out your eye!" She cried.

I smile. "It'll come back, now sh. It's fine." I say. She gets up, runs into the other room, then came running back with bandages. She wiped her tears away, and began to unravel them.

She then looked up, and started to wrap my eye socket up. She finished and started crying again. "I'm sorry!" She cried. I hug her and whispered "It's fine." I hold her head up, then wiped her tears away. "Please Moonlight. Quite crying. It saddens me to see you cry, especially if it's about me." I said smoothly.

She sniffed, and wiped the rest of her tears away, then stopped up. "Alright, then. I need to go then." She whispered. I get up, and suddenly, she kissed me on the cheek and hugged me. "I'll miss you." She whispered.

I hug her back and smile. "I think that you will find that that mark on your neck will be very helpful to you then." She looked up. "Really?" She whispered. I smile. "Yes, it's exactly like the young master's. If you call for me, I'll come to you. I put that on you so that I know you are all right at all times." I explain.

She smiles, and says "Thank you, Daddy." I blink. She turns around and picks up her hat, and puts it on. Her witch outfit forms on her, and she smiles, then opens the door, and walks out. The wolf turns around and follows her.

Once it was outside, I could see through it. 'So it's made of shadows, I would presume?' I thought. Moonlight waves and shuts the door. I sigh. "Now I need to explain this mess to the master…"

_**Moonlight's POV**_

I turn around, and face the sunset. I smile, and adjust my hat. "Alright, Nightmare! Let's go!" I begin running, wings bursting out from my shoulder blades, and I jump into the air. Nightmare forms wings, and flies beside me. I smile, and fly at lightning speed.

…

It was a day later, and I was walking, starving to death. I was in the city and it was night out. It looked like I was in Japan, considering that the signs were in Japanese. I fall over from hunger, and my hat falls off.

I crawl over to the other side of a trash can and curl up in a ball. I try to stay awake, but slowly, I close my eyes.

**Moonlight: Yay! Last chapter! Stay tuned for the next story! Sorry this story was so short, but I really want to go into a new anime, so yea… please review!**


	11. PLEASE READ

Author's Note:

Hey guys! I had to replace all the chapters starting from Chapter 4 to the rest, so please read those!

Also, please review.


End file.
